Rain
by STRAYDOG92
Summary: Hate. War. Deceit. Everyone in the ninja world knows what these things are, but one village seems determined to push things futher. Kiyo of the rain met Shika when she was very young, and now 12 years later she's faced with the decision of killing him or letting him go. Her father is trying to start a war with the weakened Konoha, and Kiyo must decide what her values are. shikaxoc
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. No one like an OC, yeah? Well, give this a try. If you don't like it then feel free to throw your computer into a wall or something. I don't care. But please give it a chance. Sadly I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Kiyoshi. And YES it's a real name. Please review!

"Daddy, why are we here?" I asked, holding his hand tight and walking closer to him.

"I need to speak to the hokage, Kiyoshi," my dad reminded me kindly. "She invited me here to speak about politics. You have to be a good girl and wait outside her office quietly, okay?" Thunder sounded and I gripped his hand tighter. I hated storms. "I know, Kiyo, but don't worry about the storm. Everything will be okay." He smiled at me, his eyes kind. I was the only one who usually saw that expression. For a moment I eyed the long, curved scimitar on his back and wondered how heavy it was.

Finally we came to a tall building and my father picked me up, putting me on his shoulders as he walked to the top. When we got inside he sat me on the floor beside him as he stood in front of a man wearing a long white robe and a broad brimmed hat.

"Why are you wearing your pajamas?" I asked the man, peering up at him through golden eyes. "Are you going to bed?"

The man laughed and took the pipe out of his mouth, bending down so we were on the same level. "This is my hokage outfit," the man informed me. "Though sometimes I do wear them as pajamas. Tell me, what's your name little one?"

"I'm Kiyo," I replied. "Well, actually I'm Kiyoshi, but no one calls me that 'cause it's long. You can call me Kiyo." I stuck my hand out for him to shake while my father grinned. "It's nice to meet you, pajama man."

The man chuckled again and shook my hand. "I'm the third Hokage, Sarutobi. It's nice to meet you too, little Kiyo." He was smiling.

"Daddy, I found the man you were supposed to talk to!" I chirped, looking up at my dad.

"Yes you did," he chortled softly. "Can you wait out here while I speak to him, Kiyo?"

I puffed out my cheeks and frowned. "Okay," I sighed finally. "If you get me some mochi later, okay dad?" I looked up at him with those golden eyes again and he smiled.

"If you're good," he promised, and led me over to a chair by the door. Then he walked into the large office with the hokage and left me outside with two ninja guarding the door. They scared me and seemed to be glaring at the world. I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted to play. As a six year old, I only wanted to play with other kids. I hadn't been able to play in a week, since it'd taken that long to get from the Rain village to the Leaf. My father was the leader of the village and apparently had something very important to say to the hokage. At six I just thought they were talking about teddy bears or something.

Thunder sounded again and I puffed out my cheeks. I didn't like thunder, though I did like the rain. As rain started to pound on the roof I got off the chair and walked toward the exit.

"Your father told you to wait for him," one of the ninjas at the door called.

I didn't even look at him. "It's raining," I called back. "I have to go outside." They said nothing more as I walked out the door and down the stairs, looking up at the sky as it poured down and soaked my hair and face.

"What are you doing?" a low voice asked from somewhere near me, making me jump. I turned around, taking a fighting stance that I'd seen ninjas in my village practice. It was pathetic and I probably looked like an idiot.

The person who had spoke was a little boy about my age. He was sitting under an awning and frowning at the rain that dripped near his feet. The first thing I really noticed was that his hair was in a ponytail. "Why is your hair long like a girl's?" I asked, scrunching my nose up at him.

The boy glared at me with dark eyes. "I don't look like a girl," he growled. "Your hair is short and sticks up like a hedgehog. Well, it did before it got soaked. Now you look like a drowned cat." He looked pleased with himself for the insult.

Tears welled up in my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. A moment later I sniffed and wiped a tear and water from my face. The boy sighed and got up, grabbing my arm and pulling me under the awning.

"I didn't mean it, okay?" he muttered, leaning back on his elbows. "You don't look like a drowned cat. But your hair is spiky."

"I cut it myself," I grinned proudly and touched my soaking hair. Then I stuck out a hand, all traces of sadness gone. "I'm Kiyo," I introduced. "My dad is the leader of the rain village."

"_Sokka_…So you're here with him while he talks to the hokage about the treaty?" he asked, knowing what he was talking about.

"That's what they're talking about? What's a treaty?" I looked up at him and scooted a little closer so I could hear him over the rain.

The boy rolled his eyes and leaned closer to me as well. "Your village and mine don't like each other very much. Shouldn't you know that? A treaty is an agreement not to hurt each other."

"My dad doesn't want to involve me in politics," I replied proudly. "He wants me to have a happy childhood. I'm only six you know."

"I'm seven. You should know about this stuff." The boy looked out at the rain and his eyes narrowed slightly. "The clouds aren't pretty in a storm," he finally sighed.

"Really? Storms are great. Except for the thunder." I shivered slightly, cold from getting wet. If dad were around he could pull the water off of me with his jutsu. He wasn't.

"Are you cold?" the little boy asked. He still hadn't introduced himself.

"Just a little." I wasn't going to tell him that I was getting chilled. "You're rude," I accused. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth turned down in a frown. "You never told me your name," I went on.

"Ah. I'm Shikamaru Nara. You're bothersome, you know that?" he leaned back again.

"No I'm not!" I glared at him. "You're just mean-"

"_Yare, yare_," he interrupted with a sigh. "Calm down. I don't want to make you cry again. Why don't you just lie back and watch the storm, yes? It can be relaxing."

I didn't get it. Why would he just want to watch the storm? I'd rather go dance in the rain. With a loud huff I thumped back onto the bench we were on, looking up at the sky from under the awning. "Wouldn't you rather dance in the rain?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"What? Kami, no. That's too bothersome." He sighed again. "Why would you want to dance in the rain and get all wet?" Now Shikamaru shook his head. "I'd much rather watch the storm then be in it."

"Why are you out here all alone, anyway?" I asked, rolling onto my side so I could watch the boy beside me. All thoughts of the storm were gone. I was curious about this boy that was so foreign from anyone I knew.

"My dad had business in the hokage's tower. I told him I'd wait out here. He's probably in there waiting for the rain to stop," the boy explained slowly, lazily.

"Oh." I let out a breath and closed my eyes. "I want to go home," I admitted, the rain lulling me into being relaxed. "This place isn't like my home."

"Probably not," Shikamaru said, waiting for a few moments to reply. "It is pretty far away, right? That would be a bother to come all the way here. Why didn't you stay home with your mother?"

"My mother died when I was a kid," my voice was automatic and emotionless.

"You're still a kid."

"No I'm not!" I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. "I'm almost a ninja! In a few years I'll be a genin and then I'll be the best."

"Maybe. Or maybe you'll fail out all together, _hai?_" He was smirking at me, but I didn't see it.

"No I won't! Daddy tutors me almost every day in ninja studies and I'm going to be the best in my class. With what my dad teaches me-" I broke off when he snorted.

"You don't take jokes well, do you? Lighten up, Kito-"

"-It's Kiyo," I corrected dryly.

"That's what I'm talking about. Lighten up. Learn to take a joke." He sighed. "Learn to let things go like the clouds go by."

The rain was still pounding on the awning above us. Luckily it was pretty thick, so I wasn't worried about the awning sinking in or collapsing. Instead I crawled closer to Shikamaru and threw my arm over his stomach. "I'm cold," I informed him, shoving my nose against his arm. He sighed but wrapped his arm around my shoulders and let me use him as a pillow.

"Truly bothersome," I heard him mutter before I fell into a light dose.

A hand shook me awake and it was bigger than Shikamaru's. I opened my eyes to see my dad leaning down above me, a small smile on his face. "It's time to go, Kiyoshi," he murmured, shaking me softly again. Something stirred under my cheek and I looked up to see Shikamaru waking up as well. It had stopped raining.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, sitting up and pulling me up with him. He looked at my father sheepishly before looking away.

"I think you deserve my gratitude, young man," my father said formally. "After all, you didn't let my daughter stay out in the rain too long. Thank you." He shook Shikamaru's hand and then stepped back. "Come on, Kiyoshi. If we don't get back soon Shiro will start to miss you."

"Okay daddy!" I smiled and stretched before turning to Shikamaru. Before he could protest I kissed him on the cheek, a blush creeping over my face. "Bye, Shikamaru!" I giggled, getting to my feet and running after my father. I passed a man who looked a lot like Shikamaru but older. He was smiling slightly and glanced at me when I passed.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I don't own Naruto. If you've stuck with this story then OMG thank you. A review would be lovely, but just reading this story makes me really happy. Thank you!

"I need you to survey the forest," my father announced, looking at my team of three. We used to have another person, but Kei was in the hospital with a few broken limbs and a busted face. He'd be okay, but it would take a few weeks. Rain wasn't known for having the best healers in the shinobi world.

Dad was frowning and had a dark look in his eye. Then again, he always had a dark look in his eye these days. He was all about having it out with konoha as he thought the new seventh hokage was weak. I wasn't so sure. After all, Naruto Uzumaki had pretty much single handedly ended the last war. Of course we hadn't helped at all. I had wanted to, but dad would've strangled me. No way were we helping Konoha.

"Do you understand?" my father snapped. That was another thing. In the past few years he'd changed from being a kind and caring man to a tyrant. Everyone noticed, but the council was war hungry. They didn't mind him being like this.

"We understand," Shiro and Shoru muttered, looking down. Their masks hid their expression and I pulled my wolf mask over my face to hide mine as well.

My father looked at me expectantly and I sighed. "Hai," I finally replied, bowing my head slightly.

"Shiro, Shoru; leave," Anzen Ikemi ordered, glaring at me. I knew this wouldn't be fun. The two boys left and I nervously threaded my fingers through my dark pink hair. Was he going to yell at me? Probably. He yelled at me a lot nowadays.

"I don't know what's wrong with you lately, but you need to shape up," my father said when the door closed. "No more of this listlessness. I put you on the council to be useful-to be on my side. I didn't put you there for you to skip meetings and go out on your own little missions to save wounded birds or whatnot."

I just stared at the floor, eyes narrowed. I didn't need to hear this. I didn't want to hear this. But it didn't matter. He just went on with the ranting.

"I'm sick of having explain to people why you aren't leading the charge against Konoha. You should be ecstatic-you should be volunteering to go on missions, if not for the sheer fact that you're an ANBU. Your mother would have-"

"-Wanted you to look out for your own village instead of trying to destroy another," I broke in flatly. "Don't talk to me about her." In truth I barely remembered her. I did remember she was a kind woman, and she would never have wanted this.

My father's scowl deepened. "Get out of my sight," he finally hissed, not looking at me any longer.

I bowed to him silently before leaving the room. Shoru was leaning against the wall by the door, white hair flopping in front of his face. Shiro's white hair was in more order and was slicked back slightly.

"Did he rip you a new one?" the first twin, Shoru, asked bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think? That he said all of this was a joke and never wanted to cause war in the first place." I shook my head, walking away from them. Lightly I fingered the hilt of my long, curved blade on my back, thinking. "Let's start at the west end of the forest," I finally said. "Furthest away from the border."

"What? Not up for killing the konoha spies?" Shoru snarled, obviously happy to be out fighting again. When he was bored he usually tried picking a fight with everyone, including me. Well, not so much me anymore. I'd almost killed him once and that had been it. Mostly. He still liked to come around and bother me, but that was easy to get over. I just locked him out of my apartment and eventually he went away.

"Let's go you idiot," was my only reply. I walked out of the building and the three of us headed to the west side of the forest.

Predictably, no one was there.

"This is boring!" Shoru growled, pushing his hair back from his mask. "I want to fight some leaf ninjas."

"You know that eventually one of them will probably kill you, right?" I asked him, tipping my head to the side. "And I will sit back and laugh after having to put up with your shit for all these years." I gave him a cheerful smile from behind my wolf mask, but I was sure he got the gist by the way he flipped me off with one gloved finger and stomped off.

"And I was under the impression you didn't want him launching sneak attacks on you anymore," Shiro remarked, watching his twin go.

"I am. But what am I supposed to do, let him go around being an idiot?" I didn't particularly like either twin. Shoru was bloodthirsty and Shiro was just aloof and distant. He didn't care about anyone and I was sure that if he saw me burning he wouldn't even spit on me if it meant getting up. He wasn't a great teammate to have. He didn't care about his teammates and only cared about the mission and getting it done no matter what.

Kei was no better. He was just like Shoru and followed the twin around everywhere. The three of them agreed with my dad whole heartedly, which I was not okay with. Everyone was on my case about it lately, but what was I supposed to do? Starting a new war was wrong and I wasn't going to lose my ideals so my father could parade me around like a show cow.

"You want to split up?" Shiro asked, making me jerk out of my reverie. I blinked at him, not really understanding for a moment. "You can keep your precious west forest and the two of us will go east. There's more chance of us finding someone there, and I know you wouldn't want to fight any of your beloved konoha ninjas." He was pulling no punches today.

"Call me if you catch anything?" I assured. If I was left out of all of it my dad would be pissed. I didn't want to deal with him while he was in a mood if I could help it. I would go and pretend like I helped the twins. They wouldn't mind. Especially if I paid Shoru off with a fight. Shiro would find it troubling to drag someone back to the village, so I'd just do that.

The two of us walked off in different directions. I stayed in the west side of the forest while the other two went off to the east. We'd put in ear microphones so that we could talk to each other if necessary. I just hoped that we could get through the day and absolutely nothing would happen.

That lasted all of an hour. I walked around the west end of the forest, mostly just strolling through the trees and knowing I wasn't going to find anything. When the speaker in my ear squealed a shiver went up my back and I gritted my teeth. I hated that noise.

"We found someone." Shiro's voice was tinny over the line. "A konoha ninja. You should get over here. I sense other chakra in the area and I'm worried that he's not alone. Not only that but I can't keep control of the ninja and control Shoru." He gave me his coordinates and I mentally charted where that was. It would take me maybe five minutes to get there if I ran.

I did run. I took off at a sprint and stopped when I could feel their chakra signature close by. After that I drew my sword and walked to the large pond where I figured they were. I started picking up on other chakra signatures as well. They were completely unfamiliar and flitted around constantly. Whoever my teammates had caught sure enough had a few others lingering around trying to save him. I counted four foreign chakra signatures and my frown deepened. Four against three wasn't that great. Especially if they were ANBU. The last spies our ninja had caught were ANBU, and leaf had kicked our sorry asses into the ground. I said congratulations to the leaf. It was probably terrible of me to be rooting for the opposing village, but my ideals came first.

Finally I pushed a branch out of the way and surveyed the scene in front of me. Shiro had his short sword at the prisoner's neck and Shoru was prowling the clearing by the side of the clear blue pool. He was looking around and was kneeling slightly. He obviously could sense the other chakra signatures as well and wanted to do something about it.

"Calm down, Fido," I called to the hot tempered ninja. He growled at me but I ignored him, instead turning to survey the prisoner. My heart nearly stopped in my chest as instead of a grown man I saw a little kid. "Shikamaru?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

All three of the men in the clearing glanced at me, but I was too fixated on the man tied up in front of me. "Do I know you?" the leaf shinobi asked lazily, rolling his eyes up to meet mine. "Because I don't think I've ever met a rain ninja wearing a wolf mask before. Or her two idiot teammates." He jerked slightly when Shiro's sword pressed into his neck.

"Stop it, Shiro." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. My teammate turned to look at me and I could sense the disbelief radiating off of him.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, Kiyo, but he is a leaf shinobi," Shiro said slowly. "And we are supposed to capture them so your dear father can torture them. Did part of that slip your mind?" He was acting like I was an idiot. Then again, maybe I was for thinking so dangerously. All I wanted was to get Shikamaru out of here without incident.

"Kiyo?" Shikamaru was looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yeah." I smirked slightly. "And your hair still makes you look like a girl," I teased, pulling my mask off my face. Immediately Shikamaru blinked and looked mildly shocked.

Shoru growled and stomped over to me. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Your father is-"

"-Not here," I snapped, sighing. Shikamaru was giving me a look of trepidation, as if he was lost at what could happen. "And the two of you are idiots," I snapped, voice hardening. "Don't you sense his teammates? I don't want to fight three high level leaf shinobi, do you?"

Shoru opened his mouth but I kicked his calf, making him snarl and limp around. "Shut up, you idiot. You can tell my father whatever you want, but I'm your _taichou_. You will listen to me." In fact I was our captain, and they were in theory supposed to listen. I wasn't sure if they would when it came down to it.

I drew my sword and Shikamaru's eyes flashed slightly. "Calm down," I sighed. "I'm not going to kill you or let anyone torture you."

"You aren't?" Shoru yelped, looking over at me and tearing off his mask. "I swear to _Kami_, Kiyoshi, that if you even attempt to untie him-" he didn't see the figure leap from the tree, but I did. Moments later he was on the ground with a kunai to his throat. Two more people were facing off with Shiro, who slowly put his hands up.

"You're father is going to kill you," the white haired twin reminded me. "And we aren't going to lie for you."

"I'll live," I sighed. "He hasn't killed me yet." I walked forward and slashed through the bonds securing Shikamaru, who jumped to his feet.

"Why would you do that?" he asked in a low voice, drawing two short blades that went around his knuckles. Slowly I resheathed my sword and held my hands up in a surrender position.

"Because I can't stand the sight of blood and if I have to watch my dad torture you I'll have to see your blood splattered all over the place." I took a deep breath. "So you should probably leave."

"You are aware that if we ever catch you near Konoha you won't get off so easily," Shikamaru informed me. "And you still look like a hedgehog, you bothersome girl," he sighed.

"Thanks," I deadpanned. "Shouldn't you be…oh I don't know…leaving?"

"Yeah. We're going." Shikamaru shoved his hand in his pockets and suddenly the girl sitting on Shoru knocked him over the head with the hilt of a sword. I winced. That had to hurt.

"Later, bothersome girl," Shikamaru called before all four of them disappeared.

I waited for a few minutes before turning around, right into a punch to the face by Shiro. I yelped and stumbled backward, holding my nose.

"You're an idiot," the white haired man informed me. "A complete _baka._ When we get back your father is going to murder you-probably literally. Do you know what kind of information-"

"-I don't need your lecture!" I hissed, looking up at him through watering eyes. "I'm going to get it all when we get back!" I stood up but Shiro was there again, launching a kick to my ribs that I barely managed to dodge.

"Apparently you do need my lecture!" His tone was hot and he was obviously pissed. "Because you just let a konoha captive get away! I don't care_ how_ you feel about them-your father labeled them as an enemy and-"

"-And what?" I sneered, hanging my mask off of my belt. "And you can't think for yourself long enough to wonder if it's such a good idea? Think about it for five seconds, Shiro! This war my father wants to start would accomplish nothing!"

Shiro glared at me. "I don't need to think about it," he replied coldly. "I'm a good ninja and I don't question my orders. Keep up like this and you're going to be out there with a slash through your forehead protector and at least a thousand ninjas hunting you down. And you want to know something? I'll be leading the pack." With that he turned and grabbed his brother's arm, slinging it over his neck. The two of them disappeared, leaving me standing in the clearing with a look of shock on my face.


End file.
